The Sacrifice
by Mislav
Summary: He gave her freedom. She wishes that he didn't. Veck/Vixen. Angsty Valentine's Day fic. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the "Paul Blart: Mall Cop" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistake, English is not my native language.**

 **This is the Valentine's Day story. Oneshot. Published two days too late, because I've been busy. Veck/Vixen pairing. (Vixen was one of the robbers, portrayed by Natascha Hopkins.) This story takes place in the same universe as my previous "Paul Blart: Mall Cop" fanfic, "Save Tonight".**

(Music: "Blood" by Middle East)

 _January 17th, 2009_

Vixen ran a hand through her hair. The interrogation room was annoyingly small. The camera near by was running. She stared at it, in an almost taunting way.

The fun had been in the chase. Travel. She reached her destination. As well as the others. And she wasn't going to tell a thing, no matter how hard life in prison was.

She only hoped that Veck was OK...

#

Veck was waiting in the interrogation room patiently, looking down at his hands. His body was still tingling from the mixture of thrill and exhaustion, his limbs still aching due to all the commotion and fighting. He was breathing heavily.

It was all over.

He had gotten arrested. All of his... accomplices had gotten arrested too. He knew that. He also knew that they would all use their right to remain silent. That they wouldn't rat on him. But what was the point? They had all been caught on the scene (or near by). There were hundreds of witnesses implicating them.

And Vixen... she was under arrest too.

He smirked, remembering the time they had spent together. How she was always on his side, even more so than the others. How she had even agreed to spent the whole night in the basement, as a preparation for their... mission.

The mission that had gotten ruined...

He remembered how they had made love, last night included. How he had lied on top of her, inhaled her scent, pinned her arms down against the bed, sucked at her skin...

Once the two detectives in charge of interrogating him entered the interrogation room, he already had the plan.

The man, tall and stocky brown haired guy with the file in his hand, introduced himself as detective Jeremy Smith, and the woman, young blonde of average height and weight, introduced herself as detective Heather Matthews.

"Things don't look good for you, mr. Simms", Jeremy informed him, sitting down at the table, followed by Heather. "None of your buddies are talking, I'll give you that. But the witnesses? Oh, they are talking. We have a small arms of police officers interrogating them at this very moment. They saw your face. They saw your face. They saw what you did. Even if you don't confess now, you pretty much confessed in front of them too."

"Our techs examined your phones", Heather continued. "We have the evidence of your communication. Mostly in codes, but still. They even managed to locate your hide-out, through the signal records."

"We identified your accomplices too", Jeremy said, opening the file. "Via fingerprints. They all have criminal records, as expected."

He kept droning on, while Veck used that opportunity to go through the plan one more time, in his head. Jeremy's voice annoyed him.

"And Vixen", Jeremy said at last. "Convicted of burglary in 2009. And once again in 2011."

"It took me a lot of work with her", Veck commented, nodding his head. "She just... didn't get along." He did his best evil smile. "I literally had to drag her in."

A short, tense silence ensued.

"You abducted her?", Heather questioned.

"A few years ago, yes", Veck lied. He tilted his head to the side. "It was more of... a blackmail. She has a sister upstate, currently in prison. She also has a mother downtown." He grinned. "I can be pretty... persuasive."

"She must have been a valuable asset", Jeremy suggested.

Veck nodded his head. "I needed the chick who could fight. Who knew her way around the locks." He grinned. "Just check that basement. In that house that you mentioned. Have your forensics run some tests." He forced a chuckle. "She agreed to sleep in there! What a shame." He snickered. "But she was pretty co operative. I would only have to rough her up once or twice a week."

Heather couldn't help but look at Veck with a look od disgust on her face.

"You are an evil man, mr. Simms", she couldn't help but comment.

His grin grew wider. "That's what she would tell me. Often." He rubbed his chin. "I doubt she will tell you anything though. She fears me too much."

Jeremy frowned. "Phone records... aren't really consistent with that."

"As you said, it was all mostly in codes. And we did our best to kept it professional."

#

Vixen glared at Heather and Jeremy once they entered the interrogation room. She was determined not to tell them a thing.

To her surprise, they didn't ask her anything. At first. Heather walked over to her, rolling her shirt sleeves up. Heather saw reddish bruises, coloring Vixen's skin. She then examined Vixen's collar and saw a purple bruise on her collarbone.

The memories of the night she had spent with Veck flashed in front of Vixen's eyes and she blushed. Jeremy and Heather exchanged a look. They appeared... sympathetic.

"Everything will be all right", Heather promised her. "We will back soon."

Vixen had no idea how to respond to that, or what that detective even meant.

And then, Jeremy and Heather just left, closing the door behind.

#

Heather was walking around the hallway nervously, her hands down her pockets. Finally, Jeremy walked over to her, a grimace on his face and a file in his hand. "Forensics rushed with the analysis", he explained. "They found Vixen's fingerprints in the basement. And on the empty water bottle found in there. Some hairs on the bed inside. We'll have to wait a few days for DNA analysis, but..."

"She was in it all against her will?", Heather asked.

"It looks that way."

Heather sighed. "Now the DA will have to get her to testify..."

"She may not need to testify. Veck's cutting a deal." He sighed. "I'm sure that his partners in crime will do the same, once the word gets to them. They'll panic... you know how that works."

Heather looked away. "I still have to hear from DA, to see what will happen to Vixen."

"I think they will just let her go."

#

 _February 14th, 2009_

Vixen adjusted her waitress uniform, choking back something she couldn't quite describe before she went to serve another giggling young couple. Her shift was almost over.

One way or another, Veck had saved her. Who knows how many lies he had told, for her benefit. The others had probably noticed that, but knowing him and realizing that the best solution was to go with the already established story, they hadn't done anything about that. And now, Veck was in prison, bound to stay in there for quite some time... and she was completely free.

She remembered that jolts of jealousy that would tingle in her chest every time she would see Veck drool over that red-haired... Amy or something. The adrenaline that had pumped through her body that night, at that mall.

He only contacted her once. After a week. He had sent her the letter... more of an improvised map. That had led her to an abandoned house in the countryside, and to the metal box hidden underneath the floor boards, full of cash. His secret stash... one of them.

She didn't spend the money, or even look inside the box much. But she kept it in her house, at her bedside, as a memory of her love, to help her live through the life that she hated.


End file.
